Love hurts
by fiddler jones
Summary: When Terra starts to develop feelings for Beast Boy Raven starts feeling jealous... Is it love?
1. Default Chapter

Beast boy was walking on the beach around the Titan's Tower, when he heard the noise of a rock bouncing on the water. It was Terra, he was sure; finally he had found her.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked her.  
  
On the top of the tower Raven was meditating, when she heard the sound of a rock splashing in the water. She knitted hers brows and tried to found again her concentration. Slowly, she focalized herself in the middle of a rock in the deeper space, in Azerath. She started her monotone, without note, song.  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."  
  
Another rock splashed in the water. Raven sighed, resigned to go somewhere else, when she heard Beast Boy's voice. She stopped abruptly and moved to the edge of the roof, trying to look what he was doing. She stared at the darkness for a while, and finally saw Beast Boy sitting near the water, by the side of a human figure.  
  
"What are they doing down there? Who's still awake at this hour of night?"  
  
Suddendly, a laugh broke the silence. Raven immediately recognized the owner: it was Terra, and she was laughing with Beast Boy. She felt a strange pain deep down her soul, but she didn't knew why. She looked sadly to the sated figure and her mind emptied itself, without meditating: only sadness was filling it. Minute passed and Raven was still there when the two figures stood up and entered in the tower. She imagined their feet walking into the main room and separate, directed to their own room. Or maybe their feet were walking together to a room, and then... She tried to cancel the thought from her mind and to separate their feet with her psychical powers. It was useless, and she knew, but it was the only thing she could do. The other possibility was going downstairs and interrupt whatever they was doing, but she feared what they might be doing, so she just waited on the roof, caressed by the cold wind of the night.  
  
She stayed out, on the roof, until the early hours of the morning, disgusted by the idea of meeting Beast Boy and Terra. The dawn lightened her face, but not her dark thoughts; and the miracle of a new born sun left Raven indifferent. She was still gazing where B.B and Terra sat when she heard a voice behind her:  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up there?"  
  
She didn't recognized the owner at first and she feared to turn, afraid that it might be B.B. or, worst of all, Terra, so she did nothing. The person behind her moved and got at her side: she turned slowly and sighed with relief: it was Cyborg.  
  
"Hey, Cyborg, I haven't recognized you... what are you doing up there?"  
  
"Hey, I can ask you the same... I thought to go up there and see the dawn before my jogging... And you?"  
  
"Actually, I had been there since last night... I couldn't sleep, I was too... nervous."  
  
Raven looked down to the rocks and sighed; Cyborg looked where she was looking, but saw only rocks and sand: he didn't knew what had happened on those.  
  
"Why you were nervous? You're always controlling yourself..."  
  
"Aw, shut up!" she replied angrily.  
  
"Sorry... I'll go now... take a little rest, because after breakfast Robin want us to train with Terra..."  
  
"Perfect... I really needed this!" said Raven in a sarcastic tone, before leaving Cyborg alone, moving to her room. 


	2. Showers and mess

Raven tried to sleep as Cyborg suggested, but all she could do was stare at the wall of her room, while in her mind Terra and Beast Boy's laughs were echoing, a never ending, mad song. Around seven o' clock somebody knocked at her door. Raven stood up and tried to figure out who was: she hoped with all her strength it wasn't Terra or Beast Boy, because it would have hurt her too much seeing the changeling, and she would have hurt too much Terra if she had dared to knock at her door. She didn't knew why she hated Terra so much, she just did it; every time she saw her, she felt uncomfortable and worried. Maybe she was afraid that she might stole her the place in the squad and Beast Boy, or maybe it was just that they had started in the wrong way. Raven put a hear on the door and listened: no sounds came from who was out her door. She sighed, and opened the door: it was Robin.

"Hey Raven, I was thinking of doing some train today, so be prepared. The others are already having breakfast, you should hurry or they'll finish everything." Said her with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a minute" she said simply and closed her door.

She heard him knocking again at her door. She groaned and opened it again; Robin looked her and said, like if she was apologizing:

"Hey, I'm sorry if I bother you again, but if you keep your door open a little longer I wouldn't need to knock another time..."

She looked him emotionlessly and simply said:

"So, what do you need now?"

"I forgot to say you that we're gonna train today... With Terra... so be ready, I need you to control the obstacles."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute."

She closed the door and looked her room: everything was tidy and in order; Raven would have preferred a total mess: what was all that order when her mind was in mess? She wanted to throw away items screaming and breaking everything, leaving her emotions free for once. She ended up sighing and decided to have a shower: at least she could try to wash away her worries.

In the hall, the Titans were eating breakfast messing up everything. Beast Boy was throwing his tofu eggs to Terra, and she was hiding behind the sofa, laughing. Cyborg was trying in every way to avoid Starfire's pudding, and she was assuring him that mustard was even tastier with ice cream and strawberries. Robin entered in that moment and felt sick looking at the mess. It was hard trying to make order when you're a teenager and you live with five other teenagers. Sometimes Robin caught himself thinking at the days passed with Batman in Gotham City: he was alone most of the times, true, and Batman was everything but not a father, but at least there was order in his life. That was also the reason for which he left him: he needed a little chaos in his life. But not that much.

"Guys! You'll have to clean, after, you know?"

For answer, a big green place of something hit him in the face. He sighed under his new mask and gave up: he threw himself in the fight, throwing around everything he found. In that precise moment Raven descended the stairs and entered in the room, her hair still wet for the shower. As soon she entered, she saw her friends fighting like children with food; she simply sighed, focusing her look on her cup of herbal tea in the kitchen and avoiding looking for Beast Boy. Suddendly, a piece of cheesecake left an unknown hand and flied with all his strength towards Raven's air, but fortunately for her, she was pretty awake to use her powers: she created a black shield and passed through the hall without being hit by flying pieces of food. She prepared with her usual moves her herbal tea and sipped it slowly, standing up and looking without any interest the other titans' fight. When she finished her herbal tea, she washed her cup and put it away, then moved to the train area, and started waiting, meditating.


End file.
